Question: $-5gi + h - 3i - 8 = -3h + i + 5$ Solve for $g$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-5gi + h - 3i - {8} = -3h + i + {5}$ $-5gi + h - 3i = -3h + i + {13}$ Combine $i$ terms on the right. $-5gi + h - {3i} = -3h + {i} + 13$ $-5gi + h = -3h + {4i} + 13$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $-5gi + {h} = -{3h} + 4i + 13$ $-5gi = -{4h} + 4i + 13$ Isolate $g$ $-{5}g{i} = -4h + 4i + 13$ $g = \dfrac{ -4h + 4i + 13 }{ -{5i} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $g = \dfrac{ {4}h - {4}i - {13} }{ {5i} }$